Let Me Fly Away With You
by AvaWolf
Summary: Jareth is a prince, and Sarah is a servant. Will their love survive? (written as a fairytale)


Disclaimers: Labyrinth doesn't belong to me. The song 'Wild is the Wind' is by Dimitri Tiomkin and Ned Washington.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LET ME FLY AWAY WITH YOU  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love me, love me, say you do, Let me fly away with you For my love is like the wind, and wild is the wind Wild is the wind Give me more than one caress, satisfy this hungriness Let the wind blow through your heart For wild is the wind, wild is the wind  
  
CHORUS You touch me, I hear the sound of mandolins You kiss me With your kiss my life begins You're spring to me, all things to me Don't you know, you're life itself!  
  
Like the leaf clings to the tree, Oh, my darling, cling to me For we're like creatures of the wind, and wild is the wind Wild is the wind  
  
  
  
  
  
-Wild Is the Wind sung by David Bowie  
  
  
  
There once was a young servant girl named Sarah, who had the most beautiful dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She had worked all her life in the castle. The other servants always said that she belong in the place of princess and not a servant. Whenever she was done with her tasks she would go out to the gardens and hide. Always, she looked up at the night sky and wondered when she would leave and see the rest of the world. Her deepest desire was to be a bird and fly away.  
  
One morning news arrived that prince Jareth was going to return from his long journey. Sarah had never seen the prince because when he left the castle she was only two. She heard that after the queen died the king didn't want the prince there because he looked just like her. So he had the prince (who at time was just a little boy of seven) sent away to travel the world and be eduacted among the worlds best scholars. But now fourteen years had passed and the had prince returned.  
  
In honor of his return and twentyfirst birthday the king was going to have a grand ball. All the servants were very busy decorating and making all the food. Kings, queens, and nobles from all around were going to attend. Sarah was very excited to be able to be present at the ball, even if it was only to serve drinks.  
  
Sarah was standing with another servant, pouring wine for the nobles when she first saw him. What she saw was a young man, around twenty with remarkable mis-matched eyes, a tall thin stature and long blond hair. The servant next to Sarah noticed her looking at the young man, it was obvious she didn't know who he was. She whispered in Sarah's ear the idenity of the man and saw her look down. Sarah knew she would never have a chance with the young prince. She busied herself with the drinks and tasks she had to do. What no one knew was that the prince had led his eyes on a certain girl with brown hair. He thought she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The whole time that he was dancing with many girls but the only thing he wanted to do was get closer the girl. Just as he was about to walk over to the girl, his father the king called him over to present him to a king from a nearby kingdom. By the time he managed to get away, he went out looking for her so he could ask her to dance before the night was over. Glancing around he saw her by the drinks with one of the servants. It was then he realized that she was one of the servants. At that he didn't know what to think, or do, he just watched her.  
  
It was late by the time the ball was over, and once everything was cleaned up Sarah went out to the gardens. High above the castle gardens, Jareth was watching her through his bedroom window. As he watched her down below looking at the stars he knew that he had fallen in love. Sarah smiled at the thought of her in a beautiful gown dancing in Jareth's arms but told herself that would never happen. Getting up, she walked inside to go to her room to get some rest for tomorrows work. The next day Sarah was assigned to clean the bedroom chamber of the second floor, she'd never been there before. The room was absolutely gorgeous with a large fourposter canopy bed in the center. It was fit for a prince, then she realized she was most likely in his room. Quickly she tried to clean up everything before he returned. She was so busy that she didn't even notice that someone had walked in. Walking inside his room Jareth was surprised to find the girl there making his bed. Since she didn't notice him he took his time to look at her more closely. Her long brown hair and delicate graceful figure reminded him of a bird. Slowly he moved to her until he was about an inch away. Sarah felt as though someone was watching her, turning around she was entranced by the mis-matched eyes looking down at her.  
  
Jareth found himself leaning his head down bringing his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and their soft kiss turned into passion.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
After that, they met everyday out in the gardens, no one knew about the two of them. As time went by the prince was tried of having to hide his love for Sarah, but he knew that if his father found out he would have them both hanged. He spoke to her of flying away together, to some far off land where they wouldn't have to hide, where he and Sarah were equals.  
  
One night on his way to the garden Jareth was called by his father to go to his study. His father was looking out the window when he entered. Upon seeing his son the king motioned him to sit down. By the look on his face he knew he had something important to say. What the prince heard next he couldn't believe. His father had arranged him to be married to princess Victoria, the only daughter of the king that his father had presented him to at the ball. This left him breathless, he couldn't believe it, but he knew he had no choice in the matter even if he objected.  
  
On his way back to garden Jareth didn't know how he could tell Sarah of his arranged married. Sitting besides her in the garden he told her everything, when he saw her crying he wrapped his arms around her. Her uncontrolable sobs were breaking his heart. Sarah couldn't believe it, today she had been so happy at the news that she was with child. His child growing inside of her was proof of their love. But now with this, she couldn't tell him.  
  
The following morning Sarah woke to find that all the servants preparing guest's room. News was that princess Victoria was going to arrive sometime in the evening. Even though the wedding wasn't scheuled till a week later, the future queen had to know her own palace like the back of her hand.  
  
Sarah watched from afar as she and Jareth were introduced. Victoria was indeed very beautiful and refined, just the right kind of wife for Jareth, not some dirty, unrefined servant girl. With that in mind she returned to her work and avoided Jareth the best she could, not even going to the garden at night to meet him. She hoped that eventually he would forget her and she would forget him. At the first opportunity she'd have, she would leave and raise her child by herself.  
  
The day of the wedding was the worst for both of them. Sarah watched from the window all the other servant girls helping Victoria with her dress and hair, she was the only one who wasn't. From the same window she saw the beginng of the ceremony. Looking around the room she saw that there was a bird cage with a robin inside. She happened to look at the castle's tallest tower and got an idea. Grabbing the bird gently in her hand she made her way to the tallest tower.  
  
At the top she find a wide window that overlooked the whole castle, from there she could see the ceremony being preformed. Any minute now Jareth would be belong to someone else. Looking down at the chirping robin she let the tiny bird go off free. Wishing she were the robin she climb the ledge and jumped off. She couldn't hear the applause from the wedding or anything else, all she could think was of being free.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
